Too Early
by Green Mkys
Summary: Menjadi istri di usia yang sangat muda, ketika rasa ingin bermain-main masih menggebu-gebu, hanya karena keinginan orang tua yang kolot
1. Chapter 1

**Too Early**

_sebuah SasuSaku Fanfiction oleh Green Mkys_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

__**warning: OOC, canon, dll**

Pagi yang tenang—segera berubah— di kediaman Haruno

"Hari pernikahanmu sudah ditentukan Sakura, tiga minggu dari sekarang.", ucap Tuan Haruno membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa? Siapa menikah dengan siapa?", Sakura langsung memotong pembicaraan ayahnya.

"Tenanglah Sakura. Kami sudah menentukan hari pernikahanmu dengan Sasuke.", Nyonya Haruno menjawab.

"Aku menikah dengan Sasuke? Sejak kapan kami dijodohkan? Aku baru tahu ini sekarang. Lagipula saat ini aku masih sekolah."

"Kau tahu Otousan dan Okaasan harus pindah ke Suna, dan kami tidak mungkin membawamu karena kau sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi kau menjelang ujian."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pernikahan?", ucap Sakura menyela penjelasan ibunya.

"Dengarkanlah dulu. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu sendirian di Konoha, jadi kami memutuskan untuk menikahkanmu dengan Sasuke secepatnya, tidak mungkin juga kau tinggal di kediaman Uchiha tanpa ada hubungan apapun dengan mereka.", jelas ibu Sakura.

"Kenapa aku harus tinggal di kediaman Uchiha? Aku bisa tinggal tinggal di sini sendiri."

"Dan kami membiarkan putri kami satu-satunya tanpa pengawasan? Begitu maksudmu?", tukas ayah Sakura cepat.

"Aku pasti bisa menjaga diri Otousan.", Sakura masih bersikeras.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh sendirian di sini. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, siapa yang bisa menjamin keselamatanmu.", jawab ayah Sakura tak kalah keras kepalanya.

"Benar Sakura, kami tidak ingin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan padamu. Laggipula kau memang sudah dijodohkan dengan Sasuke sejak lama, jadi sekarang atau nanti kau menikah dengannya tidak ada bedanya. Kau juga tidak lama lagi akan lulus, tidak ada masalah kan?", ibu Sakura menambahkan.

"Tentu saja masalah, aku ingin kuliah setelah lulus, ingin bekerja, aku masih ingin bermain dengan teman-temanku!"

"Kau bisa melakukan itu meskipun kau sudah menikah. Kaupun tidak perlu repot bekerja atau mencari pekerjaan.", bila mengingat perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha.

"Tapi.."

"Sudah, tidak ada bantahan lagi, keluarga Uchiha pun sudah menyepakati semuanya. Sebaiknya sekarang kau segera bersiap ke sekolah atau kau akan terlambat."

Konoha Senior High School, jam istirahat

"Apa? Kau akan dinikahkan dengan Sasuke senpai, Sakura?", ucap Ino, sahabat Sakura, dengan suara yang tidak bisa dikaatakan pelan.

"Sst, Ino! Kau terlalu suaramu terlalu keras!", ucap Sakura sambil menutup mulut sahabat pirangnya itu. Ino memang jadi berlebihan kalau mendengar berita baru—gossip girl—.

"Benarkan Sakura? Waah, pasti menyenangkan menikah di usia muda dan masih sekolah, kau akan menjalankan kehidupan rumah tangga yang dirahasiakan dan romantis, pastinya.", Ino melanjutkan.

"Kau gila Ino! Kau terlalu banyak membaca shojo manga, otakmu sudah terkontaminasi. Mana mungkin ada pernikahan romantis dengan Sasuke! Kau tahu sendiri seperti apa pangeran so' ganteng dan cool itu.", bantah Sakura.

"Ta.. tapi, bukankah kau berteman dengannya sejak kecil Sakura?", Hinata buka suara setelah dari tadi diam melihat kelakuan dua temannya.

"Karena aku mengenalnya sejak kecil, makanya aku tidak mau menikah dengannya.", jawab Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa dengannya? Seingatku dulu kau sangat tergila-gila padanya.", ucap Ino telak.

"Ino! Kumohon jangan bicarakan itu lagi, itu sudah lama berlalu! Hanya cinta anak kecil sesaat, aku sudah lupa. Dan perlu dicatat, dia memang cinta pertamaku tapi aku tidak tergila-gila padanya.", jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah karena diingatkan dengan masa lalu yang ingin ia lupakan.

"Setahuku cinta pertama sulit dilupakan, Sakura.", ucap Hinata dengan nada bercanda.

"Benar. Dan apa namanya kalau bukan tergila-gila mengingat kau dulu selalu mengawasi dan memberinya hadiah-hadiah anonim.", Ino manambahakan.

"Kubilang jangan ingatkan aku pada hal itu lagi, aku sangat menyesal telah melakukan itu dulu.", ya, Sakura sendiri sebenarnya bingung, dulu ia begitu menyukai Sasuke–ia tidak mau menyebutnya cinta—, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau jalani saja, orangtuamu hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untukmu.", ucap Ino.

"Ya, Sakura, kau bisa bercerita pada kami kapanpun kau ada masalah, kami akan selalu mendukungmu.", Hinata menambahkan.

"Terimakasih, kalian memang temanku yang paling baik."

"Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus mentraktir kami ya.", jawab Ino.

"Kau ini, Ino!", ucap Sakura pura-pura kesal.

"Sasuke!", Sakura berteriak di dekat gerbang masuk Konoha University dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju pelataran parkir, Sakurapun menghampiri sang pria bermata onyx.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah lama menunggumu.", ucap Sakura berlebihan, padahal ia baru sampai tidak sampai lima menit yang lalu.

"Hn, naiklah.", jawab Sasuke singkat dan tanpa emosi.

"Huh, kau ini!", protes Sakura sekenanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kita ke tempat biasa saja.", jawab Sakura. Mereka harus bicara.

"Baiklah.", ucap Sasuke dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya ke restoran favorit mereka berdua.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tahu tentang rencana pernikahan kita kan?"

"Hn, lalu?"

"Apa kau tidak ada tanggapan lain? Selain hn-mu itu?", Sakura agak kesal.

"Hn."

"Ish, kau ini. Sudahlah. Apa kau tidak mau menentang orang tua kita? Apa kau tidak keberatan dengan rencana pernikahan itu? Kita harus bersatu melawan keinginan orangtua kita yang tirani itu Sasuke!", ucap Sakura berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Haruskah?"

"Tentu saja! Tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kau tidak keberatan kita menikah?"

"Memang tidak."

"APWA? Kau gila Sasuke, aku tidak mau menikah denganmu!", ucap Sakura dengan keras.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Sakura. Kalau kita menikah, aku akan mengusahakan agar kita tidak tinggal di rumah keluargaku, itu juga kan yang membuatmu enggan menikah denganku? Kau tidak mau terikat dengan segala tradisi dan kerepotannya yang ada.", terang Sasuke agak panjang.

"Benarkah? Aku memang agak malas berada di rumahmu, aku akan sulit menjalani hari-hariku yang biasanya.", biasanya selalu santai.

"Hn, kau akan bisa bebas melakukan maumu bila kau tidak tinggal bersama orang tuaku."

"Baiklah aku setuju.", sebenarnya apa alasan Sakura menolak pernikahannya dengan Sasuke..?

**TBC**

**sekian dan terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri buat baca :)**

**mohon maaf kalo banyak misstypo atau alur yang membingungkan, silahkan bertanya**

**mohon kritik & sarannya, komennya juga, review, ok?**


	2. First Night ?

**Too Early**

_Sebuah SasuSaku fanfiction oleh Green Mkys_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

**WARNING: OOC, OC, AU, misstypo, aneh, ide pasaran, M(for safe), dll.**

**.**

"Istirahatlah Sakura. Besok kami akan berangkat ke Suna.", ujar ayah Sakura setelah upacara pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke dilaksanakan.

Acara yang diselenggarakan tidak besar dan ramai tetapi cukup mewah. Hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dan teman-teman dekat dua keluarga, mengingat Sakura tidak ingin kabar pernikahannya tersebar luas karena ia masih sekolah.

"Baik, Otousan. Kalau begitu aku dan Sasuke akan pergi.", jawab Sakura.

"Kami permisi, Otousan, Okaasan.", ucap Sasuke sambil membungkuk ke orangtuanya dan orangtua Sakura diikuti Sakura.

Sesuai kesepakatan Sakura dan Sasuke di awal, mereka mau menikah bila diperbolehkan tinggal di luar kediaman Uchiha. Awalnya orang tua mereka keberatan membiarkan anak-anak semuda mereka tinggal berjauhan, tetapi Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan para orang tua yang kolot itu.

Sasuke berjanji akan selalu menjaga dan mengawasi Sakura, Sakura berjanji akan sering datang ke kediaman Uchiha –Nyonya Uchiha sangat senang punya anak perempuan.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menuju kediaman pribadi mereka, sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak kecil terletak agak jauh dari pusat Kota Konoha, jangan tanya siapa yang menginginkannya, sudah pasti itu keinginan Sasuke menempati tempat yang tenang.

"Masuklah Sakura.", ujar Sasuke sembari membukakan pintu, ia menarik sebuah koper berukuran sedang, sedangkan Sakura menenteng tasnya.

Sesampainya di sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas, Sasuke meletakkan koper yang dibawanya di dekat tempat tidur besar di tengah ruangan. "Kau bisa pakai kamar ini, beristirahatlah.", ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak menuju pintu.

"Ung.. tunggu, Sasuke. Kau mau ke mana?", ucap Sakura yang sedari tadi diam.

"Aku akan pakai kamar di samping."

"O..oh.."

"Kenapa? Kau ingin aku tetap di kamar ini? Kau ingin kita tinggal sekamar?", ujar Sasuke dengan nada sedikit jahil.

"Ah.. apa? Tidak mungkin, bodoh! Pergilah, aku ingin berganti pakaian.", jawab Sakura dengan wajah memerah, sebenarnya ia agak kecewa, entah mengapa..

"Mungkin pun tak masalah, kau tahu kau bisa ke kamarku kapanpun, Sakura. Beristirahatlah, selamat malam.", ucap Sasuke masih dengan nada jahilnya dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

_Apa-apaan dia itu?! Kenapa sifatnya jadi berubah?!_

Sakura sedang berusaha melepaskan obi di kimononya yang berlapis-lapis, tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa melepaskan pengikat yang ada di belakang tubuhnya, _Apa aku harus minta bantuan Sasuke?_— sepertinya memang itu yang dibutuhkan Sakura sekarang, bantuan seseorang.

"Sasuke, bantu aku melepaskan..", Sakura langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak dikunci.

"KYAAA! Apa-apaan kau?! Dasar mesum! Cepat pakai bajumu, bodoh!", Sakura berteriak keras dan langsung menutup matanya begitu melihat Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya, rambutnya basah—model rambutnya yang melawan gravitasi itu tak terlihat lagi.

"Buka matamu, gadis bodoh! Aku sudah pakai baju.", Sakura menurunkan tangannya perlahan-lahan, takut melihat hal yang berbahaya(?). Benar saja, Sasuke sudah memakai kausnya, tetapi ia masih mengenakan handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Kau yang masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, jadi kau yang salah. Lagipula kita sering mandi bersama waktu kecil, jadi seharusnya kau tidak kaget melihat tubuhku, hm?", ujar Sasuke dengan nada jahilnya.

"K..kau! Jangan ucapkan itu! Kita masih sangat kecil waktu itu!", sahut Saske dengan wajah tersipu.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat cantik dengan wajah merahmu yang seperti tomat itu, Sakura. Membuatku ingin memakanmu.", ucap Sasuke sangat dekat dengan telinga Sakura sampai ia bisa menghirup aroma sabun yang baru diapakai Sasuke, tentu saja wajah Sakura semakin memerah.

"Kau ingin aku melepaskan apa? Kau ingin aku melepaskan kimonomu?", lanjut Sasuke masih dengan nada jahilnya, entah mengapa Sasuke jadi jahil di sini.

"A.. tidak usah! Aku bisa melepasnya sendiri!", jawab Sakura cepat langsung menuju pintu keluar kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu.

Sasuke langsung menahan bahu Sakura sebelum Sakura benar-benar keluar, "Aku hanya bercanda, mengapa kau jadi sensitif seperti ini? Apa yang bisa kubantu?".

"Umm, kimono ini berat sekali, dan ikatannya sangat kuat, bisakah kau membantuku melepaskan obinya?", tanya Sakura pelan.

Sasuke langsung membantu melepaskan ikatan obi Sakura dari belakang. Mengapa sepertinya tubuh Sasuke sangat dekat dengan tubuhnya? Sakura bahkan bisa merasakan hawa dari tubuh Sasuke dan napasnya yang berbau mint, _segar_. Jantungnya berdegup sangat keras sampai ia takut Sasuke bisa mendengarnya karena keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Ngg, cukup, terimakasih. A.. aku ingin kembali.", ujar Sakura gugup karena gerakan Sasuke yang –sepertinya— membantunya dengan gerakan yang sangat lambat. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang berubah di hatinya ketika Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari kimono Sakura dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sakura.

GREPP

_Ngg, apa ini? Oh, tidak, jangan bilang Sasuke memelukku. Ya Tuhan, apa dia sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya_? Ya, Sasuke memeluk Sakura dari belakang sambil membenamkan wajahnya di helaian rambut merah muda Sakura yang terurai bebas. Tubuh mereka yang tanpa jarak semakin membuat Sakura takut Sasuke akan mendengar dan merasakan degupan jantungnya yang semakin kencang tak karuan.

"Sas.. Sasuke, kau tak apa?", oh ayolah Sakura, mengapa kau jadi gugup mengahadapi si bodoh ini, apakah perasaanmu belum benar-benar hilang.

"Aku hanya ingin menghirup aroma tubuh baumu yang berkeringat dan belum mandi ini."

"A.. Apa? Sasuke BAKA!", Sakura langsung melepas tangan Sasuke di kedua bahunya dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke dengan tidak lupa menutup pintunya dengan bantingan keras.

_Bodoh sekali kau, Sakura. Merasa berdebar-debar, bahkan gugup, hanya karena Si Bodoh itu_! Tapi kau tidak akan memungkiri kalau pelukannya terasa hangat dan lembut, dengan suaranya yang _ngebass_ di telingamu, sapuan nafasnya di lehermu, membuatmu semakin merasa ada sesutu yang mengganjal di hatimu ketika pelukannya lepas dari tubuhmu.

.

.

"Ra.. Sakura", engg, sepertinya ada tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura, mencoba membangunkan Sakura di tengah tidurnya yang tidak nyaman, terlihat dari kerutan diantara kedua alisnya, sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi buruk.

"Sakura, kau harus bangun atau kau tidak akan melihat ayah dan ibumu pergi ke Suna. ", suara yang mulai terdengar jelas dan tangan yang dingin itu..

"KYAA.. Sasuke! Sedang apa kau di rumahku? Di kamarku?!", ucap Sakura keras sampai membuat gendang telinga Sasuke berdenging sambil menarik diri bangun dari tidurnya dan menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut. _Oh, Kami. Apakah aku masih suci_?

"Ini rumahku juga, kau lupa? Atau kau juga lupa kita sudah menikah kemarin?"

"Hah! Apa? Kita menikah?"

"Hn, dan perlu kau ingat, aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhmu."

"Apa?! Kau! Kau pikir aku tertarik denganmu?!", sepertinya Sakura sudah ingat bahwa kehidupannya sudah berubah drastis sekarang, sejak ia dan Sasuke mengucap janji suci pernikahan kemarin.

"Benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti.", ucap Sasuke, Sakura hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sudahlah, jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 8. Bergegaslah atau kau akan terlambat melihat kepergian orangtuamu.", ujar Sasuke mengingatkan Sakura lagi.

"Orangtuaku akan pergi jam 9 kan? Masih lama."

"Buang kebiasaan santaimu itu. Kau lupa sekarang kita tinggal di mana?", ujar Sasuke dengan nada –yang sepertinya— bosan.

"Oh.. oh, iya. Aku benar-benar belum terbiasa. Aku akan bersiap, kau tunggulah di luar.", Sasuke pun keluar dan Sakura segera bersiap untuk mengantar kepergian orangtuanya ke Suna untuk waktu yang lama sampai bandara.

.

.

Sepertinya kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke tidak akan mudah, menikah di usia muda, Sakura baru berusia 18 tahun sedangkan Sasuke baru menginjak 20 tahun. Sakura yang masih sekolah dan sudah harus mengurus rumah tangga kecil mereka, belum lagi ia yang sudah kelas tiga dan harus menempuh ujian untuk memasuki bangku universitas. Sasuke yang menjadi kepala keluarga di tengah masa perkuliahannya ditambah kewajibannya untuk mempelajari kerajaan bisnis keluarga. Menyatukan dua kepribadian dan kebiasaan yang tidak sama, menjadikannya keharmonisan. Mungkinkah Sakura dan Sasuke mengatasi permasalahan-permasalahan yang akan timbul tidak hanya dari dalam diri masing-masing tetapi juga dari orang-orang dan lingkungan di sekitar mereka...

.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih banyak pada: Kembang Cherry, ****Sky pea-chan, **** , ****jung hana cassie **(aku juga cassie loh)**, ****me, ****miyank, ****Kaede Kunikida **(terimakasih ya, sampe review 2x)**, ****uchihana rin, ****aozora ara, ****Momo kuro, ****rikha-chan, ****fs****, ****Karasu Uchiha**

masih kependekkan kan? iya saya tahu, maaf ya readers-san..

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca & review, review anda sangat berharga untuk kelangsungan hidup kami (?), maksudnya kelangsungan fic ini.

Seperti biasa, saya mohon maaf atas misstypo yang mungkin bertebaran, dan cerita yang gaje ini. Kalo ada pertanyaan bisa langsung dilayangkan(?) ke kotak review. Kritik, saran, & masukkan juga sangat diharapkan, hehe..

mohon maaf juga saya belum bisa update cepet, kalo alur kecepetan itu kelemahan saya, hehe ^^a

mohon sabar ya, & tetep RnR


End file.
